The invention relates to a handtool for threading yarns in yarn processing apparatus.
For threading yarns in yarn processing apparatus, such as a pneumatic weaving machine, generally threading needles are used. Such threading needles are inserted at a certain position of the yarn course in an upstream direction through one or more guide apertures or channels determining the path of the yarn through the machine and are retracted in the yarn transport direction after connection with the head end of the yarn to be threaded. The yarn course through the yarn processing apparatus is often erratic in that only predetermined stretches of said yarn course may be covered by a threading needle so that threading in the remainder of the yarn course has to be carried out through the thumb and forefinger.
Further a threading method for pneumatic weaving machines is known from the Dutch patent application 6610174 (=Swiss Pat. No. 462.061) whereby part of the weft yarn path is bridged by a tube in which an air flow moving in the yarn transport direction is generated.
Threading the yarn then takes place by presenting the head end of the yarn to the upstream end of the tube and by further having the air flow carry along the yarn in the yarn transport direction. However, as for threading needles it also applies for this threading method that the application thereof is generally limited to portions of the total yarn path.